


Jack Be Nimble

by Butch_THE_DeLorian



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Even if I'm the only one, I Ship It, I'll go down with it, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack being Jack, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Poor Jack, Rating May Change, So yeah, Starts Before NY, Tags Are Fun, Wolf Bigby, this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butch_THE_DeLorian/pseuds/Butch_THE_DeLorian
Summary: Jack has lived long enough to know that sometimes things don't go as planned. In fact, he was there when the mice were running through the fields! "The best laid schemes of mice and men, go often askew!" Some people forget of course, he was the 'man' in that equation, and that the mice and him were really just trying to stea-...I mean...borrow the farmer's gold.But there was no farmer this time, only a very pissed off looking wolf...I guess there was no use crying out for help this time...after-all, nobody'd believe him after what that shepherd boy did...





	Jack Be Nimble

**Author's Note:**

> I love the interactions between Bigby and Jack, and actually ship them a bit, so this was fun to write since nobody would make any fanfics of them. Here I am! The lone wolf (HA GET IT?! ...I should be murdered for that pun.) of this ship.
> 
> Plus I love the thoughts and references towards "the homelands"...I just always imagined them interacting back where their fables originated. And it's too fun to just go back and think of childhood stories, anyways, let alone in this fun kind of setting.
> 
> I know everybody ships Snow and Bigby, and I know it's technically cannon, but I love him with Jack or Faith more than I do Snow. Snow just...doesn't seem his type in my personal opinion, she's just too...idk...it just doesn't fit. Jack seems more sneaky and rogueish which works and Faith is just a 'hard to get type' that I feel would allure Bigby more. He just doesn't seem the domestic type, ya know? More wild. And Snow doesn't fit the profile.

Jack has lived long enough to know that sometimes things don't go as planned. In fact, he was there when the mice were running through the fields! "The best laid schemes of mice and men, go often askew!" Some people forget of course, he was the 'man' in that equation, and that the mice and him were really just trying to stea-...I mean...borrow the farmer's gold.

But there was no farmer this time, only a very pissed off looking wolf...I guess there was no use crying out for help this time...after-all, nobody'd believe him (even if there was someone out there) after what that shepherd boy did...

And with those best laid plans, he sat here, bound in the lair of a cave by a couple of pissed off villagers. They seemed affronted by the fact that he'd intended to borrow some of their ornate objects and decided he'd be left to the mercy of a local dark legend. Aka...the infamous creature standing before him, all glowing yellow eyes and black mass of fur...  
  
Claws sunk into the cave, making clinking noises as the creature stalked around Jack. He wasn't eating him yet, but somehow the trickster assumed it was only a matter of time before he met Sally, again. "He-hey there, Wolfie..." Jack said, head pulling back slightly from the snarling snout right in front of his face. "L-Listen...why don't we just...put the fangs away and talk...you can talk, right?" That earned him a huff right in the face, and Jack felt fear coarse through his veins. He'd always been able to snitch or wiggle his way out of a situation before, but he knew this black beast. It was the infamous Big Bad Wolf, they said there was no running from him. Some whispers from concerned mothers to their wild-eyed children warned them of going out without supervision due to this creature; and the only one claimed as capable of taking the massive eight-foot tall monster down was the Woodsman himself. Jack felt the binds around his wrists tighten against his wiggling flesh, as if Death was back out of his magic bag and looming right behind him with a menacing intention. Jack breathed out with a shaky breath and used his last resort. He hated violence, honestly! But...he could handle himself if it came to it, he just preferred not to...you know...start throwing punches....  
  
He knew he was no match for the wolf, but he had to try.

Throwing his chained up arms forward he was about to catch his breath, intent on bringing them back and throwing his fists forward to lock onto his head desperately.

But...then he heard a clink...and it certainly caused the blonde to pause in realization of the fact that his hands were freed from the chain links. Opening one gray-blue eye, he peaked out at the "menacing" creature of black fur...

The wolf was sitting back on his haunches, staring at him with deep yellow eyes. It's ears were perked backwards, eyes blown wide with interest in Jack. Now, bare in mind that Jack was smarter than he acted sometimes...yes the bad prince was naive as all hell, and rash to a point, but he also had a tant amount of brain in him. It was more than half a brain, anyways...

And in this case Jack could tell that the wolf meant him no harm...for whatever reason...out of all the people this beast had torn to shreds - he...he didn't wish any harm upon the harmless little trickster...  
  
But...why?  
  
That was the question upon Jack's mind in that moment in time...

Why?  
  
His eyebrows furrowed, but he scrambled to his feet - hands out in an attempted placation (despite the fact that the monster didn't show signs of bloodlust).

"I-I knew there was- wait...what are-" The wolf had began backing Jack into a corner. Jack's eyes widened, feeling defensive and more like an animal (weirdly enough given that he was the bipedal one) trapped in a corner than when he was helpless in binds. Was this a sick game for this creature? Was he just...making the trickster feel like he was escaping only to turn around? Was it a perverted game of...hide and seek? Chase? What the hell?!  
  
"Wait- stop, please! I...I can get you anything! I can give you inf- oh shit, wolves probably don't need that...no wait-! I live in the village...I help you get in without being-!" He clasped against the gray and brown rock behind him and swallowed, in mid sentence, the beast up to his features now. Yet the wolf didn't seem to bite him, nor even open it's great mouth. In fact, he leaned down to sniff against Jack's face, looking at him with intelligent yellow eyes. 

The trickster stopped in his tracks, the opposite eye opening up to lock gazes with the monster. Inside those yellow eyes, Jack suddenly saw a reflection of his own world...

Several things seemed to happen all at once, the beast whipped his head, a light appeared at the tunnel's entrance, Jack turned his head to hear a familiar gruff voice call out his name, and then by the time his head turned back he realized the Big Bad Wolf was gone. His eyebrows furrowed, and looking around he spotted a tail flick around a corner at the far end of the cave. He started to hold out his hand to say something, but decided against it and returned his palm to it's original station. Behind him, the Woodsman approached, eyes alight with vengeance. His trusty axe was next to him, looking ready for blood, but it would see none on this day.  
  
"Huh. Escaped, did ya? Stupid dog didn't return from a hunt? Pity. I would've liked ta' give it another swing on behalf of Red."

Seemed like Jack was supposed to exchange some sort of pleasantries with the familiar lumberjack, but he just stayed silent as he watched the area where the supposed monster disappeared. 

"...well, I don't imagine ya' wanna stay around to find out, Jack, much as my axe and I, would." The woodsman prompted, scratching at his beard in confusion of Jack's odd behavior. After another bout of silence, he grew tired of it and scoffed; "Fine. Stick around then, see if the beast eats ya'." He shook his head and started sauntering out. The trickster glanced over towards the woodsman for the first time, and then back towards where the eight-foot monstrousity disappeared.   
  
Jack blinked and turned, after a few beats, followed his friend out with the eyes of the wolf haunting him all the way...and not for the reason he expected.

_He was lonely._

**Author's Note:**

> Songs listened to:
> 
> 1\. the Boy Who Cried Wolf - Passenger  
> 2\. Big Bad Wolf - In this Moment  
> 3\. Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons  
> 4\. Castle - Hasley  
> 5\. Tongue Twister - Bam Bam  
> 6\. Carnivore - Starset  
> 7\. Cry Wolf - Bebe Rexha  
> 8\. The Lion and the Wolf - Thrice  
> 9\. Neverland - Crywolf  
> 10\. No Eyes - Baths  
> 11\. No Place Like Home - Marianna's Trench  
> 12\. Room of Angel - Male Cover (Performed by Caleb Hyles)
> 
> \----
> 
> Updates for this will be mixed along side Lupine Lust. But, as you know, I will have to prioritize College now, so the updating will get even more erratic than usual.


End file.
